civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Crusade
The Second Crusade (Rebellion vs Nexus) Background The Second Crusade was a conflict following the defeat of the Papacy a week earlier and the subjugation of the server to the leader of Nexus, Moosebobby. The Second war startedSeptember 14 between the superpower Nexus and one of it's satellite nations Vita, on the pretext Vita, under DemonofRagriz (Devildog) was plotting rebellion. Despite little evidence, Moosebobby assaulted Waraw on the 14th on the basis Bixdad had stated he would rebel. The Rape of Warsaw, September 14-15 Moosebobby arrived at Warsaw, a town in Vita, to more or less arrest Bix. The situation escalated dramatically to a full on siege, to which Mayor Pudmuffers was unable to withstand alone, and one the rest of the nation was paralyzed to stop. The assault went on for most the night and resulted in Bix's expulsion, who sought refuge in Chaeronea. Despite a formal surrender, Nexus and Hydra led by Dr_Chocolate continued attacking on the 15th, although more for intimidation. The town was looted and barren, leading to several refugees and a relief effort being set up in Vita to help Pud. However, the seeds of discontent Nexus had thought stamped out were only beginning to grow. Declaration of War, September 15 Moosebobby, still fearing revolt, made a forums announcement citing Vita and any possible allies must lay down their arms or face genocide. Devil, however, declared they would not bow down, and initiated the Rebellion with her allies Osso and Bellum. Chronology of Battle Battle of Daragia, September 15 The Rebellion attacked Daragia, where Dr_Chocolate emerged to fight them alone. He fought a 6v1, but managed to kite out of the situation and escape in an effort to stall. Some backup arrived from Nexus, but they were dealt with by Convoy of Vita. Most of the rebels died with few Nexus/Hydra deaths. Upon which the Rebels regrouped as the threat of more reinforcements emerged. Acid and Reach came alone and were defeated, but the rest logged off stopping the assault. The battle left two Nexus dead, and multiple deaths and lost war materials from the Rebellion, although the siege itself was unable to progress. Second Battle of Daragia, September 15 The Rebellion attacks Daragia right as SigmaFlash logs on the server. He sees as he is massively outnumbered and runs straight in to fight a 7v1. He starts to start to rack up the kills and he chases after everyone to kill them. Soon enough no one is left from the Rebellion alive. SigmaFlash takes all the gear and claims back the little area that was taken. Third Battle of Daragia, September 15 Vita, under Devil's leadership, began assaulting Daragia, owned by Sigma who was alone. After realizing what was under attack, he attempted to fight back but was quick dropped by the enemy army of three. They smoothly ripped through the sky city, plundering the potion farm and food farms, as well as any scattered chest, effectively destroying Daragia's base of operations, save for most likely their vault. AdmiralAlideen came onto the scene naked, but was promptly killed as well. P.S. SigmaFlash was not actually at his own PC setup and was at his cousin's house. 'Attack on Ayrith, September 16th' A Nexus contingent, spearheaded by Moosebobby and consisting of MFReach and Hexxferret, attacked the town spawn of TheFreshLemon. The T spawn was taken within minutes with no defense from Lemon, resulting in Lemon raging and T deleting, deleting both the Nation of Bellum and his Town, Ayrith. All of Lemon's loot was sacked and taken by Nexus forces. 'Minor Skirmishes, September 16th' Naked Vita members try to flag multiple locations of Nexus and Hydra to no avail. Nexus forces later attack YuroHenshi of Osso resulting in the complete takeover of his base, though it was successfully evacuated before. First Vitan rebellion peace summit At the request of Vitan leadership a peace summit was organized by Acid_Monkey to end the civil war. Nexus and Vitan leadership debated for about an hour. Relaxer of Vita demanded Nexus break up into smaller states, and sign an international treaty not to attack unwarrantedly. Nexus, having the upper hand in the war rejected the demands and the negotiations devolved into a philosophical debate that eventually all participants gave up on. The war continued... 'Attack on Eggopolis, September 17th' Vita and Bellum forces, aided for a short while by Bixdad, began flagging the Nexus city of Eggopolis owned by MFReach. Nexus defenders were unable to arrive in time to prevent the loss of the homeblock but MFReach had already evacuated the city in advance. MFReach later tped in Moosebobby, Gooderthanyou, and Ultralaw to fight Jackyback, DemonofRagriz, EdgyGirlyGamer, and TheFreshLemon. TheFreshLemon, knowing the slaughter about to be inflicted upon Vitan forces, tped out. What follows can only be described as a slaughter as EdgyGirlyGamer was quickdropped by Moosebobby. Demon and Jacky quickly followed dying to Moose and Gooder respectively. The Vita members then rage logged, keeping the city claimed. 'The Liberation of Eggopolis, September 17' In an attempt to liberate Eggopolis from Vitan occupation a small detachment of Nexus forces, MFReach and Acid_Monkey set to reclaim the area and get back any items left. In the process Devil was killed, losing a p4 set and most of Eggopolis was retaken as well as many of the items. In retaliation Vita launched offensives on Ankara, hoping it was Acid's vault. Alas all that was in the claim was new brewery material. 'Attack on Vitan Grinder' A large detachment of Nexus soldiers, too numerous to count led by Moosebobby and SigmaFlash raid Demon's only grinder thus stopping his production of p4. It was later discovered he was afk during the attack. 'Attack on Warsaw' EdgyGilryGamer, fed up with the war and to stupid to understand how to play civwars, leaked coords to Nexus forces who arrived at Warsaw's main base. Warsaw hadn't claimed much and soon fell to the Nexus onslaught. Demon fervently tried to stop the raid upon them by finally agreeing to surrender. 'The Second Vitan Rebellion Peace Summit and End of the Second Crusade, September 18' Devil, realizing he could not win the war finally accepted a majority of the Nexus' terms of surrender. The agreement began very hostile and unlikely, but eventually a formal agreement of surrender was signed by the Vitan king. The link to the terms of surrender can be accessed at the bottom of this page. Scoreboard Rape of Warsaw: Moosebobby of Nexus and Dr_Chocolate of Hydra (Victory) vs Pudmuffers of Warsaw Battle of Daragia: Dr_Chocolate of Hydra (Victory) vs DemonofRagriz of Vita and TheFreshLemon of Bellum Second Battle of Daragia: SigmaFlash of Nexus vs DemonofRagriz of Vita (Strategic Victory) Battle of Ayrith: Moosebobby of Nexus (Strategic Victory) vs TheFreshLemon of Bellum Attack on Eggopolis: Moosebobby of Nexus (Victory) vs DemonofRagriz of Vita and TheFreshLemon of Bellum (Strategic Victory) Liberation of Eggopolis: Acid_Monkey of Nexus (Victory) vs DemonofRagriz of Vita and Pud of Warsaw Attack on Vitan Grinder: Moosebobby of Nexus (Strategic Victory) vs DemonofRagriz of Vita Attack on Warsaw: Moosebobby of Nexus (Victory) vs DemonofRagriz of Vita and Pud of Warsaw. '''The Official Declaration of Vitan Surrender ''' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_e3mOxu5ILGNxFtXn47dw6__p2uHtq1uhbds7NSY_LU/edit?usp=sharing Category:Military Conflict